Myrvel 1.35
=Prime Timeline= Eve of Creation *One-Above-All rebirths Eternity into the multiverse. *Eternity is reborn, creating a new universe. *Cthon is born and bathes the universe in darkness. Dawn of Time *A survivor from the previous universe is born again into the new one, named Gah Lak Tus. Dawn of Man *Uatu is assigned to be the Watcher of Earth. *The Forever Man is born as the first Mutant upon Earth. *The Book of the Vishanti is owned by the Atlantean sorcerer Varnae. *Odin marries Freyja to finally unite Asgard once and for all. He sires a daughter with her, Hela, and then goes on to conquer the Nine Realms and gather the Infinity Stones. *Odin and Hela conquer Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves. *Odin dispatches a force to occupy Midgard in his war against the Frost Giants. *Odin uses the power of the Infinity Gauntlet to turn he and his daughter into gods. Hela naturally prepares to expand their territory, but Odin, realizing the power of the Infinity Gauntlet, destroys the gauntlet and scatters the Stones. Hela thirsts after them still, causing Odin to use his godly powers to banish her. *Babylonian God Marduk Kurios comes in possession of the Book of the Vishanti. Ancient Egypt *Kang the Conquerer transports himself back into the past and rules Ancient Egypt for a time as King Rama-Tut. *En Sabah Nur is born in Akkaba. *Rama-Tut grows bored with Egypt and embows En Sabah Nur with heightened powers before leaving. *The Brood attack ancient Egypt. Imhotep leads a group of warriors, like Moon Knight and En Sabah Nur, against them. *The Spear of Imhotep is shipped east. *The Shield of Imhotep is shipped west, spawning the Brotherhood of the Shield. *In ancient Egypt, En Sabah Nur utilizes his powers to begin a dynasty-long reign of terror across the Middle East. He exchanges his body from mutant body to mutant body, gradually building up his own arsenal of powers to become godlike. *En Sabah Nur and his mutant kin are deposed by conspirators, who entomb them within the earth. He is unable to be killed. Most of his loyal followers are killed, forcing him to restart his cult slowly over time. Medieval Era *A Vibranium meteorite crashes in Wakanda. *Odin and the Asgardians complete the Bifrost. *Thor is born. *Laufey becomes King of the Frost Giants and leads a rebellion against the Asgardians. *Laufey's wife, Farbauti, gives birth to a small giant named Loki. Laufey kills his wife. *Odin ends the Frost Giant rebellion and takes Loki in as his ward. *The Ancient One travels the Silk Road to Kamar-Taj. *Kaluu, a peasant farmer, accompanies the Ancient One on her pilgrimage. The two discover magic and teach each other. *Kaluu prepares to use magic to become a conquering warlord, leading him into conflict with the Ancient One. *The Ancient One receives the Book of the Vishanti. 1760's *The Hellfire Club is formed by several British socialites, using their combined economic and political influence to allow their members to indulge in decadence. 1780's *Victor Creed is kept as a hunting dog, chained up in his family's barn. He eventually snaps the chain, murders his parents, and flees into the wilderness of Appalachia. The legend of the Sabretooth is built around him. 1830's 1838 *Charles Darwin begins to investigate his theories on evolution. Births *Nathaniel Essex is born in England. 1840's *James Howlett is born in British Columbia, conceived in an affair between his mother and a passing traveler. His "father" (non-biologically) runs an inn. 1850's *Rose O'Hara is sent to look after James Howlett. *Amanda Mueller is born in England. 1859 *Charles Darwin publishes On the Origin of Species. *Nathaniel Essex's son to his first wife Rachel Essex, Adam Essex, dies of several birth defects. 1860's *James Howlett's mutation develops when his half-brother, Dog Logan, attempts to rape Rose. He slashes and scars his brother's face, and his brother ends up taking revenge on James's wandering biological father. James's mother kills herself. *James Howlett and Rose O'Hara flee into American Oregon. Rose O'Hara tells the authorities that his name is Logan. *Logan gets a job working with dynamite at an iron mine. During the nights, he runs off with the wolves. *Dog Logan tracks James Howlett down and fights him. During the fight, Rose attempts to intervene, but Logan accidentally slaughters her with his claws. Howlett runs off into the wilderness. *Nathaniel Essex introduces himself to Charles Darwin. *Another one of Essex's son dies from birth defects. *Nathaniel Essex becomes incredibly obsessed with Darwin's work on evolution, thanks to the traumatic death of his son. *Nathaniel Essex discovers the Essex Factor. *Nathaniel Essex is banished from the Royal Society for his unorthodox research. 1862 *James Logan enlists in the Union military during the Civil War. *While fighting in the Civil War, Logan meets Victor Creed, aka the Sabretooth. 1870's *Charles Darwin's On the Origin of Species ''reaches historical prominence and peaks in popularity with Victorian society. *Nathaniel Essex meets Amanda Mueller. He enters a deal with her where she will supply him her children once she has birthed them from her womb. *Nathaniel Essex, hungry to gain more mutant specimens, hires a group of gravediggers and thieves named '''the Marauders'. *En Sabah Nur is disturbed when his sarcophagus is activated by the Marauders. He reawakens. *En Sabah Nur comes to Nathaniel Essex. *Nathaniel Essex displays En Sabah Nur to the Hellfire Club. *Rachel Essex kills herself. Distraught, Nathaniel Essex officially aligns himself with En Sabah Nur. *Using the powers of the Hellfire Club, Nathaniel Essex and En Sabah Nur regain Apocalypse's Celestial space ship, Prosh. *En Sabah Nur uses the Celestial technology aboard the Prosh to mutate Nathaniel Essex into Mr. Sinister. 1880's *While wandering throughout the American West, James Logan meets the Blackfoot American Indians. They slowly accept him into their tribe. *Logan falls in love with Silverfox, a mutant with similar powers to his. They move off to their own, build a cabin, and adopt a dog named "Old Blue". 1882 *Charles Darwin passes away. *Nathaniel Essex attends Charles Darwin's funeral. He sails across the Atlantic. 1890's *Silverfox kills Old Blue when he contracts rabies. *Nathaniel Essex arrives in New York, using the alias Nathan Milbury. He opens the Essex Obstretics Clinic and begins to experiment on the poor. *Amanda Mueller's activities are discovered. She is forced to flee Britain. The case becomes known as the Black Womb. *Amanda Mueller returns to the Essex Clinic, where Mr. Sinister refurbishes her a home for them to continue their bargain. 1910's 1916 1917 *America joins in the Great War. *The Stategics System Reserve is formed to assist the US and Canada's joint war efforts. *James Logan enlists in the Great War. Births *Howard Stark is born. 1918 *Joseph Rogets, a US soldier, dies during a battle of the Great War. *Armistice Day - World War One/the Great War ends. Births *Steve Rogers is born to Joseph and Sarah Rogers. 1920's 1921 Births *Peggy Carter is born. 1929 *Black Tuesday occurs, the stock market crashes, and the Great Depression begins. 1930's *As world tension increases, Canadian and American scientists collaborate to begin the Weapons+ project. *Arkady Rossovich is born to an impoverished Soviet family. His mutations develop as he starves, forcing him kill beggars and street animals to survive. *Howard Stark manages to make a profit and form a major business, Stark Industries, during the Great Depression. *Howard Stark joins the Brotherhood of the Shield. *As the war begins, Howard Stark begins to profit as an arms manufacturer (secretly selling to all sides). *For a brief time, Nathaniel Essex falls in love with Faye Livingstone, who possesses the potential for incredible x-factor genes. However, before they can reproduce, she develops cancer and passes away. *Heartbroken Nathaniel Essex sails to Germany, working for the Nazis at concentration camps to try and find more mutants to experiment on. He earns the name Nosferatu. He is actually viewed as a savior by the concentration camp population, who mistakenly believe he is helping a select few individuals escape. 1936 *Johann Scmidt swallows Abraham Erskine's unfinished Super Soldier Serum, and ends up mutating into the hideous Red Skull. *Abraham Erskine flees Germany 1940's 1940 *Abraham Erskine is smuggled into America, where he is employed by the Strategic Systems Reserve to synthesize a super soldier serum. The goal is to create a super soldier that can rival the British, Soviet Union, and Nazi programs. * 1941 *June 22, 1941 - Operation Barbarossa begins. Nazi Germany declares war on the Soviet Union. *Japan bombs Pearl Harbor and America joins the second World War. * 1942 *Bucky Barnes joins the military. *James Logan enlists to fight in World War II. *Clinton McIntyre initially fails the application of the Super Soldier Serum. The SSR places McIntyre in suspended animation. *Not wanting to be left behind while his friend Bucky Barnes is shipped off to Europe, Steve Rogers applies for Project Rebirth/Weapon I. Abraham Erskine selects him personally based off of his character. *Steve Rogers is administered the Super Soldier Serum and becomes Captain America, America and Canada's first Super Soldier. *Peggy Carter becomes Captain America's personal assistant/manager. *James Logan and Silas Burr lead a brigade to rescue Captain America, who heen encircled in the North African campaign of WW2. 1945 *Peggy Carter and Howard Stark form SHIELD out of the Strategic Systems Reserve. *As SHIELD is formed, Vassily Rossovich (brother of Arkady Rossovich, aka Omega Red) is promoted to become the leader of the Soviet counterpart, SICKLE. *Following the conclusion of the war, Project Paperclip begins. Thousands of Nazi scientists and engineered are pardoned and allowed to emigrate to America, to help with both the Weapons Plus project and SHIELD. *Canadian paratrooper, James Logan, is kidnapped by Canadian and American scientists to be a possible candidate in the Weapons Plus project. *Silas Burr volunteers for the Weapons Plus project. *'Weapon II' experiments begin, working to create mechanical animals. 1949 Births *Charles Xavier is born. 1950's *'Weapon III' is successfully produced by the Weapons Plus program. Harry Pizer is mutated into the Skinless Man and is used to gather intel about the Soviet Union. *'Wolverine '''has Adamantium bonded to his skeleton. Silas Burr has adamantium bonded to his skin, becoming '''Cypher.' *'Project Homegrown' occurs, where Weapons Plus agents such as Wolverine kidnap children to be used as super soldiers in the supposedly imminent World War III. Such children include Frank Simpson, *SHIELD constructs the Triskellion in Manhattan. *Fu Manchu gains power throughout Tibet. 1956 Births *Nick Fury is born. 1960's *The Canadian government, still working with SHIELD, constructs the prison known as the Ice Box in the Yukon Territory. * 1963 Births *Norman Osborne is born. 1964 *The United States sends more troops to Vietnam. *'Weapon VII: Nuke', formerly Frank Simpson, is unleashed in the Vietnam War. *'Weapon IX' is created, setting up Department K in Canada. *The orphanage Charles Xavier grew up in goes bankrupt. He is forced out at age 15. 1965 *March 2 - Operation Rolling Thunder begins. *'Weapon X' is created as a mutant strike force. **Sabretooth, Wolverine, Nuke, and Cyber are unleashed together in Vietnam. 1967 *Charles Xavier turns eighteen. 1970's 1970 1972 Births *Wilson Fisk is born. 1973 *January 15, 1973 - The US announces a peace summit to end their involvement in the Vietnam War. *The Supreme Intelligence dispatches Mar-Vell to Earth Births *Stephen Strange is born. 1975 Births *James Rhodes is born. 1976 *Doctor Walter Lawson dies in a car accident. *Mar-Vell arrives on Earth. *Mar-Vell takes the identity of the human Walter Lawson. 1977 Births *Tony Stark is born. 1979 *Mar-Vell takes a job at SHIELD, where he helps design some of the first prototype Quinnjets. 1980's *The Bar with No Name is set up in New York City. 1981 Births *Matt Murdock is born. 1983 *Matt Murdock's mother, Maggie, flees her husband and heads to a convent, leaving him in the lone care of his father Joseph "Battlin' Jack" Murdock. Battlin' Jack trains at Fogwell's Gym. *Stephen Strange's mother leaves his father, Vincent, who has become a "sideshow"/carnival magician/fortune teller. Vincent tells Stephen to aim high in life. 1984 *12-year-old Wilson Fisk murders one of his bullies using brute strength. He intimidates the other students to ensure they don't tattle. Births *Bruce Banner is born. 1986 *Battlin' Jack Murdock is forced to work as a mafia enforcer. *Illarion Pavlovich Ramskov is caught in the Chernobyl nuclear meltdown. *Ramskov is rehabilitated in a nuclear containment suit, where he becomes Powersurge. Births *Elizabeth Ross is born. 1988 Summer 1989 *Charles Xavier buys his old orphanage in Westchester County and begins to refurbish it. Summer *Rhomman Dey crashes on Earth. *Richard Rider discovers the mortally-wounded Rhomman Dey, who passes on his membership in the Nova Corps to him. Births *Charles Xavier turns 40. 1990's 1990 Births *Rick Jones is born. 1991 Spring *Stephen Strange graduates high school and heads to college to become a neurosurgeon. Autumn * 1992 Winter *Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Hydra acquires the Winter Soldier program, the Black Widow Ops, and the frozen bodies of Captain America and the Red Skull. Spring *Wolfgang von Strucker orders the reanimation of Johann Schmidt. *Battlin' Jack beats Matt for the first time. Matt runs out into the city streets and generally begins to spend more time out in the city. Summer *While playing in the city storm drains, eleven-year-old Matt comes across a homeless old man. Matt saves his life as a truck collides with them, at the cost of dowsing his own face in radioactive ooze. He loses his sense of sight. *While interned at the hosptial, Maggie Murdock visits Matt. *Once his eyes have healed and he can return home, Matt begins to spend his days and evenings in the fire escape, overhearing the cacophony of Hell's Kitchen. Autumn *Stick begins to train Matt Murdock at Fogwell's Gym. 1993 Autumn *16-year-old Tony Stark graduates high school early and goes to college young. *While at college, Tony Stark befriends James Rhodes. 1994 *Matt Murdock's father, Battlin' Jack Murdock, wins a boxing match he was paid to lose by the Fixer. *Jack Murdock is killed by the Fixer and his accomplice Slade. *The death of Murdock's father pushes him to excel as a student, as he moves in with Foggy Nelson's family. Births *Peter Parker is born. *Mary-Jane Watson is born. *Gwen Stacy is born. *Harry Osborne is born. 1995 1996 *Harry Osborne's mother, Emily, falls ill. Norman Osborne turns to genetics research in order to hopefully find a cure. Summer *Teenager Rick Jones heads into a nuclear test site on a dare. Bruce Banner rushes out to save him, and is struck by gamma radiation. *Bruce Banner mutates into the Hulk. Autumn * Births *Bruce Banner turns 22. *Betty Ross turns 20. 1997 * 1998 Summer *Peter Parker's parents, Richard and Mary Parker, disappear. Richard leaves behind a chemical equation in hopes that his son will eventually be able to solve it. 1999 Spring *Matt Murdock graduates as valedictorian of his high school. Summer *Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm head off into space in the first commercial space flight, funded by Richards' own think-tank Baxter Industries. While in orbit, they're hit by a cosmic storm, which ends up giving them radical new abilities. *Much to the surprise of those watching, Richards and co. return to Earth. They become celebrities, known worldwide as the Fantastic Four. After being held briefly by SHIELD, they return home to the Baxter Building. **Reed Richards = Mr. Fantastic **Susan Storm = Invisible Woman **Johnny Storm = Human Torch **Ben Grimm = The Thing *Wilson Fisk kills Dante Rigoletto and takes over his gang. Fall *Victor van Damme, associate of Reed Richards, angrily attempts to replicate the experiment that powered the Fantastic Four. He summons the Bifrost onto himself, ripping his skin to shreds. He builds a new armored skin for himself and becomes Doctor Doom. *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson head to Empire State University, pursuing law degrees. Births *Charles Xavier turns 50. 2000's 2000 *Emily Osborne passes away. Autumn *Matt Murdock enters his sophomore year of college. 2001 Spring *The terrorist Mandarin begins an insurgency against the Communist regime in China. Summer *Matt Murdock begins to intern at a law firm based in Boston. *Matt Murdock meets Mickey, who has been living in Fogwell's Gym. *Matt dons his first costume, a simple black one, and uses it to fight crime in the streets. The costume earns the name of the Man Without Fear. *Famed neurosurgeon Stephen Strange crashes his Lamborghini off of a cliff. He survives the crash. *Doctor Nicodemus West saves Stephen Strange's life through surgery, but is unable to save his hands. Autumn *Mickey is kidnapped by the Kingpin's thugs as part of a child trafficking operation. The Man Without Fear heads down to the docks and breaks her, as well as the other children, free. In the process, Murdock fights and kills Lark, Kingpin's best hitman. 2002 Early Winter *Stephen Strange leaves New York on a pilgrimage to find the Ancient One in Kamar Taj. Spring *Stephen Strange arrives at Kamar-Taj. The Ancient One refuses to heal him, preffering to teach him in the mystic arts instead. Stephen says no, but stays at the palace. *Baron Mordo attempts to kill the Ancient One. The Ancient One dispells him from Kamar Taj. Summer *Stephen Strange begins a tutelage under the Ancient One. *Kidnapping of Tony Stark **Tony Stark heads to Afghanistan to display new weapons to the United States military. While there, however, he is kidnapped by the terrorist group Ten Rings. **Colonel James Rhodes is appointed by SHIELD to investigate the disappearance of Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen somewhere in Asia. **Ten Rings smuggles Tony Stark from Afghanistan and into Pakistan. **Ten Rings smuggles Tony Stark from Pakistan into the Mandarin's domain in China. Autumn *Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen are ordered to reverse engineer the Mandarin's Rings. *Matt Murdock enters his senior year of college. *Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen harness the power of one of the Mandarin's Rings, Daimonic Ring, to save shrapnel from impaling Tony Stark's heart. *Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen engineer the MK1 Iron Man Suit, based around harnessing the electromagnetic capabilities of the Daimonic Ring. *Tony Stark escapes from the Valley of Spirits. **When the Mandarin temporarily leaves the Valley of Spirits, Ho Yinsen and Tony Stark stage a jailbreak using the MK1 suit. Ho Yinsen is killed. **Tony Stark escapes the Valley of Spirits and the Mandarin's demesne. Winter *Tony Stark arrives in India, before being escorted to the US embassy. He meets up with Colonel Rhodes and is sent back home "for Christmas". 2003 Early Winter *Tony Stark immediately sets to work on designing the Iron Man Armor MK II, a sleeker, but still unpainted model. *Tony Stark creates the MKIII, with a much longer-lasting battery. *Tony Stark creates the first MKIV, which he paints red, and is capable of reaching sustainable flight. Spring *Tony Stark flies the MK4 suit around Stark Industries' neighborhood. *Tony Stark analyzes the Daimonic Ring that he recovered from the Mandarin and begins to engineer the world's first arc reactor. *Stark Expo 2003 - **Tony Stark unveils the MK5 suit, and with it, the world's first arc reactor. **Tony Stark announces that Stark Industries will no longer manufacture weapons. This angers Obediah Stane and causes Stark Industries sales to plummet. *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson graduate from law school. Summer *Following a failed assassination attempt, Tony Stark hires Bethany Cabe. *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson open up Nelson & Murdock Law Offices. *Matt Murdock returns home and fashions a yellow and red costume. He dons the identity of the Daredevil. *Daredevil chases down Slade, and forces him to reveal the whereabouts of the Fixer. *Daredevil chases down the Fixer, who dies of a heart attack while running from in in a subway. *The police confront Daredevil, and he uses the chance to expose Slade and the Fixer's murder of Battlin' Jack Murdock. Fall *Karen Page is hired as a secretary for Nelson & Murdock. *In order to celebrate the landing of their first major law deal, Murdock, Nelson, and Page head out to the Marlin Cafe. Nelson takes Page home. *The District Attorney of New York sentences Slade with the death penalty to make an example out of him. *Murdock visits Slade in prison. Late Winter *The Owl visits Nelson & Murdock, intimidating Karen Page. Births *Stephen Strange turns 30. 2004 Early Winter *Stories of Daredevil begin circulation within the Daily Bugle. Ben Urich's stories of Daredevil make him famous. *Slade is executed, as Murdock watches. *The Owl kidnaps Karen Page, and Daredevil shows up to save her. The Owl accosts him, but Daredevil manages to kick him back into the bay. *Karen Page tells Daredevil to change his suit to be all-red. Spring *Daredevil fashions a new, all-red suit. *Foggy Nelson stops fighting Matt Murdock over Karen Page, at least temporarily, as Karen admits her feelings for Daredevil instead. Summer *Foggy Nelson begins dating Deborah Harris. 2005 Spring *Karen Page moves to San Francisco. Summer *Matt Murdock meets and begins dating Heather Glenn. Winter *Formation of the Avengers **Loki breaks Bruce Banner out of the Triskellion, causing him to rampage through Manhattan. **Thor arrives to apprehend his brother. **Tony Stark shows up on the scene. 2006 Spring *Tony Stark begins Project Veronica, working with Bruce Banner to create the Hulkbuster armor and SHIELD's elite Hulkbuster unit. *Black Widow meets Daredevil when the Death-Stalker, a user of the mystic arts who phases through time, attempts to kidnap Matt Murdock. He bursts into Nelson & Murdock Law Offices late at night. Daredevil manages to defeat him in a graveyard, tricking him into phasing into a tombstone and unphasing there. Summer *Tony Stark finds information in SHIELD's database pertaining to the location of Captain America within a HYDRA database. Stark tracks them down, bringing the Avengers along. Late Winter *Steve Rogers tracks down the lives of his comrades before the war. **He is saddened to find that Bucky Barnes went missing and his body was never recovered. **He's surprised to find that James Logan is still alive. 2007 Summer *Corvius Glaive opens a portal above the Nevada-Arizona desert, planning to lead a Chitauri invasion force to conquer Earth. *The Avengers arrive in the Nevada-Arizona desert to stop the Chitauri invasion. *The US military prepares to nuke the Chitauri landing zone. Iron-Man catches the nuke mid-flight and leads it through the Chitauri portal, using it to blow a hole in Thanos's war ship. He falls back to Earth. 2008 Autumn *Peter Parker, Harry Osborne, and Mary Jane Watson enter their freshman year at Midtown High School. 2009 Spring *On the freshman field trip to OsCorp industries, Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider. Mary-Jane Watson and Carl King take note. *Peter Parker devises a simple costume for himself and becomes a small-time wrestler, where he earns the title Spider-Man. *Ben Parker is killed by a mugger. Spider-Man arrives, and unmasks before Ben. Ben's last words to Peter are "With great power comes great responsibility." *Peter Parker begins scouring New York City, beating up criminals in an attempt to find the mugger who killed Uncle Ben. *A prisoner known as Herman Schultz fashions his own gauntlets and uses them to blast out of prison. He earns the name of the Shocker. *Spider-Man chances across Shocker as he attempts to evade police capture. Spider-Man apprehends him. *Carl King, remembering how Peter Parker mutated, revisists OsCorp Laboratories. He ingests a spider, and ends up mutating into the monstrous swarm known as The Thousand. *Spider-Man duels the Thousand and traps him within a glass jar in his basement. Summer *Peter Parker admits his secret identity as Spider-Man to Mary Jane Watson. Autumn *Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborne, and Mary-Jane Watson enter their Sophomore Year at Midtown High. *Gwen Stacy joins Yearbook Club. *Captain Stacy forces his daughter to take ballet classes. *MJ Watson and Gwen Stacy begin to bond at dance classes. Winter * Births *Charles Xavier turns 60. 2010's 2010 Spring *Having turned sixteen, Peter becomes elligible for an OsCorp internship. Norman Osborne enthusiastically assigns him to Doctor Kurt Connors, Martha Connors, and Otto Octavius. *Gwen Stacy applies, and is accepted for, an OsCorp internship. *Peter discovers that Kurt and Otto used to work with his father, and the three bond. Summer *Peter uses his own blood to help Kurt Connors' limb regeneration program. They create a serum and test it on mice. *Kurt, Martha, and Otto all learn that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. *Kurt Connors injects his serum into his own bloodstream. He mutates into the monstrous Lizard. *Kurt Connors rampages around New York, almost killing his own son in his laboratory. Spider-Man chases him down to the New York subway system. The Lizard manages to defeat Spider-Man in the subways, before fleeing for a local reptile house. Spider-Man manages to temporarily defeat the Lizard by kicking him into a reservoir. However, the Lizard continues to thrive throughout New York's sewers. *The Daily Bugle begins circulating articles of lizard men existing in the New York sewer system. *Following a few battles with Spider-Man, the Lizard manages to remember the identity of Spider-Man to be Peter Parker. He ravages through New York, racing for OsCorp. He crushes Spider-Man's webshooters, leaving him helpless. Captain Stacy, the father of Gwen Stacy, sacrifices himself in order to protect Connors' son and to give Spider-Man more time. Spider-Man manages to cook up a chemical, with the help of Otto, that paralyzes the Lizard (though it attacks Otto's nervous system as well). The Lizard is imprisoned in the Raft. *In his dying moments, Captain Stacy asks Spider-Man - who he now knows to be Peter Parker - to protect his daughter, Gwen Stacy. *Peter, Gwen, MJ, and Harry attend the funeral of Captain Stacy. Autumn *Peter, Gwen, Harry, Flash, and Mary-Jane enter their junior year at Midtown High. *MJ sews black fabric onto Peter's costume instead of the old blue, giving him a black and red design. 2011 *Peter Parker engineers a shock-proof suit in order to defeat Electro easily. In the process, he also creates bioelectric webbing. Autumn *Peter Parker enters his senior year at Midtown High. 2012 Spring *Peter Parker, Mary-Jane Watson, and Harry Osborne graduate from Midtown High School. Summer *A college girl in New York starts up her social media account as Screwball, doing high-risk and dangerous stunts in order to appease her audience and gain a cult following. Autumn *Peter Parker heads to Empire State University to study bioengineering. *Mary-Jane Watson heads to Empire State University to become an investigative journalist. 2013 Births *Stephen Strange turns 40. 2016 Spring *Peter Parker graduates from Empire State University with degrees in bioengineering. *Mary-Jane Watson graduates from Empire State University with a degree in investigative journalism. =Kang's Perspective= *Nathaniel Richards, a descendant of Reed Richards in the far future, year 2311, learns about his ancestors. *Nathaniel Richards seeks out a the Time Stone and heads back to time of ancient Egypt. He serves as King Rama-Tut. *Growing dissatisfied with his time in Egypt, Rama-Tut gives great powers to En Sabah Nur and heads back into the timeline. =Ideas= Character/Plot Arcs Spider-Man *An electrician is hired by Roxxon Oil as a test. Maxwell Dillon is struck by lightning while working on a power grid, causing his mutant gene to activate. He mutates into the villainous Electro. *Norman Osborne develops the original Green Goblin armor, then goes King Goblin later once he gets blood from Peter *Black Cat gets knocked up, and settles down for good *Spider-Man No More: Young Peter takes a break from crimefighting to spend time with Mary Jane. While temporarily settled down, the Kingpin takes advantage of his break and wreaks havoc over Manhattan. It leads to the first physical confrontation between Spiderman and Kingpin, as Spiderman storms his office. *Spider-Man arrests Kingpin, prompting a fight between him and Daredevil *Mayday and later Annie Parker *Selah Burke has the Carrion Virus, Spider-Man maanges to cure her, and she joins the New Warriors *Yuri Watanabe goes cazy and becomes the serial killer Wraith *Captain Stacy death, Peter starts dating Gwen Stacy *Gwen Stacy "death" *Komodo, who takes Connors' serum *First Mary-Jane and Peter relationship, eventual second MJ-Peter relationship *Norman Osborne goes full-on-mad and attempts to kill his son (several times) *Otto Octavius while Peter is in college *Boomerang befriends Spider-Man *Mary-Jane creates the iconic 'Spider-Heart' t-shirt *Eddie Brock puts on the Venom symbiote after being disgraced by Spider-Man solving the Sin Eater case *Spider-Man engineers a gene cleanser and prepares to use it on the Lizard. It succeeds, but (STUFF) and he prepares to use it on himself to end his career as Spider-Man *Black Cat buys the Bar with No Name *Mary-Jane wins a prize for her picture of Sentry *Sin-Eater kills Jean de Wolfe *Mary Jane's rough childhood X-Men *Nightcrawler and Daytripper have a relationship, eventually a daughter Blue *Nathaniel Essex turning against Apocalypse *Mr. Sinister creating N2 *Birth of Polaris, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver *Wolverine's son, Daken *Wolverine and Silver Samurai's oaths to Viper *Wolverine in 'Nam *Apocalypse in 2012? or maybe M-Day? *Dark Phoenix around 2001? *Creation of X gene *Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw take over the Hellfire Club *Original X-Men, First Class. Reopens when Magneto reopens his doors and bombs Capitol Hill. In a few months, the Sentinels are developed as a response. *Jean Grey works as a 'recruiter', and saves Ororo Munroe from prison, Piotr Rasputin from nearly getting involved with the mafia to pay for his family back home *Forge develops X-Men suits that hide their biosignature, so that Sentinels can't detect them *Lord Dark Wind invents the Adamantium process *Cain Marko becomes a scion of Cyttorak *Cyclops family tree ** Oscar Summers -> Daniel Summers (has children with Amanda Mueller) -> few generations -> Philip Summers marries Deborah Summers -> Christopher Summers marries Katherine Summers -> Summers family **Amanda Mueller's daughter, Gloria Dayne *Jean Grey family tree **Her siblings Sara, Julia, Roger, Liam (all killed when the Shiar try to purge the Phoenix genome from the Grey family) **Her parents John and Elaine Grey *Death of Annie Richardson *Irene Adler and Raven Darkholme *Essex gets Jean Grey's DNA, synthesized Madame Pryor *Deadpool created by Department K and Ajax (Weapon IX) *Weapon XII = Huntsman, created as a cyborg using Sentinel technology. Dies in a fight at the cost of Darkstar's life *Fantomex/Weapon XIII created with Sentinel technology *Stepford Cuckoos = Weapon XIV *Weapon XV = Ultimaton, powerful Sentinel *Weapon X escape (by Magnet? Xavier? later X-Men?) Avengers *Formation of the Avengers *Formation of the Avengers and the Cabal *Skrull invasion *Queen Veranke and Tony Stark romance *Fury in Nam? Desert Storm? *Wolverine joins the Avengers *Defeating the Chitauri (perhaps led by Corvus Glaive? Warbringer?) *Bruce Banner exiles himself in a Planet Hulk arc *Helen Cho/Bruce Banner *Tony Stark's Demon in a Bottle *Avengers Disassembled **Tony lapses back into alcoholism **Scott Lang, Hawkeye, Vision die **Kate Bishop takes over the 'role' of Hawkeye **Leads into Civil War *Civil War *Captain America fakes his death and becomes Nomad **Rikki Barnes eventually becomes Nomad??? *Rick Jones becomes A-Bomb *Black Goliath takes over after Pym goes Yellowjacket *Leader creates Hulk Killer to kill Hulk *Deathlok kills the parents of the future Death Locket *Hulk vs Ravage *Yellowjacket locks Wasp in the Quantum Realm *Red Widow joins SHIELD *Cap and Sharon Rogers adopt Ian Zola *Sarah Rogers/Crusader and daughter of Cap **Ellie Rogers, daughter of Cap and Sharon Carter *SHIELD intervenes in Sharzhad *Hawkeye + Trickshot trained by Swordsman *Hawkeye trains Kate Bishop *Hawkeye's family **Married to Mockingbird **Son: Francis Barton **Brother: Trickshot *Avengers vs Attuma *AIM recovers Clinton McIntyre/Protocide *Maria Travoya, HYDRA agent, conceives Nadia van Dyne after falling in love with Hank Pym. She is kidnapped and placed in cryotechnology. Eventually, Nadia is allowed to be born and is raised to be the next Wasp when HYDRA obtains the technology to allow them to do so. Stark Industries *Stark and Madame Masque *Stark begins to develop the Satellite Armor *Mandarin vs Iron Man *Iron Man vs Detroit Steel *Tony Stark clones Thor *Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo *Iron Man vs Iron Monger (2003/2004/2005?) *Ezekiel Stane gets his revenge *Tony Stark falls in love with Pepper Potts *Death of the living Jarvis *Madame Masque earns the trust of + betrays Tony Stark Hydra *Johann Schmidt gains the Coscmic Cube *Johann leaves HYDRA to form the Skeleton Crew? **His follower, Mother Night/Susan Scarbo, births and raises Sinthea Schmidt *Strucker dies, and Andreas becomes Swordsman *Zemo creates Count Nefario out of Whirlwind, Wonder Man, Living Laser *Howard Stark is assassinated by the Winter Soldier after he sells to both HYDRA and SHIELD both *Fall of SHIELD Asgard *Thor vs En Sabah Nur *Hela wants an heir in exchange for returning Valkyrie to Thor *Creation of Absorbing Man by Loki *Thor's son to Amora/Enchantress, Magni *Thor vs Radioactive Man *Torunn, daughter of Thor and Sif *Jane Foster takes over as Thor *Loki's League of Evil Infinity Gauntlet *Thanos genetically engineers the Outriders *Thanos mutilates his own mother *Thanos adopts Corvus Glaive, Nebula, Gamora, Moondragon, Supergiant *Thanos conquers planets: Ahl-Agullo, Groot *Thanos ravages Xandar *The Avengers gain the Mind Stone, and Ultron uses it to create the Vision *Creation of Adam Warlock *Thano's son, Thane Fantastic Four *flying car *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson are hired to do some personal legal work for the Fantastic Four while they are away. *Impossible Man *Fantastic Four rescue the Wasp from the Quantum Realm *UFoes are created *FF discover the Inhumans *FF explore Wakanda, meet pre-BP T'Challa *FF to space! Daredevil *Daredevil vs Melvin Potter/Gladiator *Stick trains Elektra *Elektra, daughter of a South American diplomat, is a high school athlete and valedictorian who ends up developing schizophrenia. The Hand ends up taking her in *Karen Page is drugged by the Kingpin *Natasha Romanoff/Matt Murdock romance + owning an apartment *Matt Murdock angers Death-Stalker before he attempts to kidnap him *Knights of New York battle the Kingpin (Moon Knight, Daredevil, Spider-Man, Black Cat, Shang Chi) *Wilson Fisk is bullied as a child, for his weight. He kills someone using his brute strength at the age of 12. *Wilson Fisk's father attempts to join the mafia, leading to the abuse of his mother. Fisk's father incriminates his son. Fisk manages to manipulate his way out of prison, and murders his father himself. *Kingpin Must Die story arc -> Daredevil Born Again *Daredevil makes the mistake of arresting the Kingpin *Bullseye kills Elektra *Wilson Fisk raises Echo with a vengeance to kill Daredevil * Kree-Skull *Mar-Vell/Ronan teamup *Mar-Vell gets cancer *Creation of Ms Marvel *Minn-Erva tries to bread with Mar-Vell *Young Avengers *Thunderbolts *Norman Osborn leads the Dark Avengers *Rhomann Dey gives his powers to Richard Rider *Night Nurse's clinic * *Bashenga becomes the first Black Panther *T'Chaka kills Killmonger's dad *Night Thrasher origin *Bengal is saved by Night Thrasher *High Evolutionary comes in possession of Rocket Raccoon and the last remaining Groot *SWORD *Doctor Strange beats Death and earns immortality *Ms Marvel and Marcus Immortus *Seagate Prison *Richard Rider avenges Rhomann Dey *Richard Rider passes on his membership to Sam Alexander *Princess Zawadi of Wakanda marries Franklin Richards\ *Raymong Storm, son of Crystal and Human Torch *Luna Maximoff, son of Crystal and Quicksilver *Talia Wagner *Yellow Claw, Mandarin, Fu Manchu, Shang Chi, and Jimmy Woo (the warlords in China) big picture *Infinity Gauntlet -> Dark Avengers/Norman Osborn Characters to Introduce Underline = significant X-Men *Rictor *Cable *Sunfire *Sunspot *Colossus *Deadpool **Warda Wilson **Ellie Camacho *Copycat *Domino *Wolverine *Sabretooth *Mystique *Magneto *Professor X *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (around the age of Spider-Man) *Banshee/Sean Cassidy *Angel *Mariko Yashida and her daughter Kirika?? *Avery Connor, another daughter of Wolverine *En Sabah Nur *Irene Adler *Selene *Nathaniel Essex *Emma Frost *Cordelia Frost *Adrienne Frost *Stepford Cuckoos *Sebastian Shaw *Mondo *Havok *X23 *Forge *Jubilee *Storm *Polaris/Lorna Dayne *Zala Dayne *Colossus *Daken *James Hudson, son of Wolverine *Weapon X **Cypher/Hornet/Silas Burr *Romulus *Cyclops *Siryn *Sabra *Garbeiell *Legion *Valerie Cooper *Darwin *Angel Salvadore/Tempest *Riptide *Marrow *Garrison Kane/Weapon XI *Weapon XII/Huntsman *Selene *Wallflower *Ichisumi, who bears Archangel's twins *Juggernaut *Black Swan *Pixie *Agent-X/Nijo *Inez Temple/Outlaw *Morlocks **Callisto **Feral *Krakoa III *Marauders **Arclight **Harpoon *Black Tom Cassidy *Shadow King *Bastion *Omega Sentinel/Karima Shapandar *Generation X **Armor **Chamber **M and Penance **Skin **Husk *X-Statix/X-Force **U-Go-Girl ***Edith Sawyer's daughter **Zeitgeist **Lacuna *New Mutants **Rahne Sinclair **Dani Moonstar **Magik **Magma *Hellions **Hellion **Surge **Mercury **Dust *Mystique and Wolverine's son, Raze Darkholme *James Hudson *Mystique and Charles' son, Charles Xavier II *Pete Wisdom *Fantomex SHIELD *Nick Fury *Weapon 0 *Monica Chang (Nick Fury's wife) *Tony Stark/Iron-Man *Scott Lang *Nadia Pym *Quake *Synapse *Skaar *Hulk/Bruce Banner *She-Hulk *Carol Danvers *Spectrum/Monica Rambeau *Mar Vell *Obediah Stane *Scott Lang *Hank Pym *Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Ultron *Black Widow *Vision *Sharon Carter *America Chavez *Purple WOman/Kara Killgrave *Amadeus Cho *Helen Cho *Claire Voyant *TESS-One *Man Thing *Ran Shen/Iron Nail *Hawkeye *Julia Carpenter *Bethany Cabe *Jessica Drew *Peggy Carter *Howard Stark *Black Panther *Hulkling, child of Mar Vell *Jack of Hearts *Jewel/Jessica Jones *Scorpion Carmilla Black *Falcon *Whizzer *Red Hulk *Rick Jones/A-Bomb *Abomination *Black Goliath, Pym's assistant *Mockingbird *Melinda May *Quake *Jim Hammond *Isaiah Bradley *Jocasta **Jocasta's son...? https://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Jocasta%27s_son_(Earth-9930) *Alkhema *Avengers Academy **Finesse **Maddy Berry/Veil **Cloud 9 **Hazmat **Striker **Trauma *Young Avengers **Wiccan **Speed *''Blue Marvel'' *Max Brashear *Howling Commandos ** *American Kaiju *Hulk Killer *Captain Britain *Toni Ho (daughter or granddaughter of Ho Yinsen?) *Songbird *Gargoyle (Hulk villain) *Aikku Jokinen and the Planetary Orbital Defense System *James Woo *The Leader *Dum Dum Dugan *Riri Ironheart *Cassandra Lang *Squirrel Girl *U-Foes **X-Ray *A-Next **Mayday Parker **adult Jubilee *Hank Pym Jr. *Battlestar *USAgent MI13/Excalibur *Spitfire *Psylocke *Union Jack Wakanda *Midnight Angels *Dora Milaje *Malice/Nakia *Killmonger *T'Chaka *T'Challa *Azari, son of T'Challa and Storm Eternals *Eros *Thanos *Thane *Black Order **Ebony Maw **Corvius Glaive **Proxima Midnight **Black Dwarf **Supergiant Celestials *Galactus *Galactus's wife Aala *Ego *Ex Nihilo *Nightmask *Starbrand *Gaea *Terrax/Tyros *Silver Surfer Asgard *Odin *Thor *Loki *Valkyries **Brunnhilde *Hela *Enchantress *Lorelei, younger sis of Enchantress *Sif *Jane Foster *Beta Ray Bill *Thor Girl/Tarene/Designate *Arkon *Ares *Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg *Angela Hydra/AIM *Arnim Zola *Wolfgang von Strucker *Red Skull *Sisters of Sin *Master Man *Crossbones *Susan Scarbo/Mother Night *Baron Zemo *Heike Zemo *Yelena Belova and the rest of the Widows **Iron Maiden *Superia **Ice Princess *Hive *Valentina Allegra de Fontaine *Bob, Agent of Hydra *Bloodscream *Roughouse *Batroc the Leaper *Count Nefaria *Red Guard Street Level *Daredevil *Stick *Elektra *Taskmaster *Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Luke Cage *''Bullseye'' *Tombstone *White Tiger/Angela del Toro *Killgrave and his Purple Children **Kara Killgrave *Cecilia Cardinale and her son *Wendy Conrad/Bombshell *Cloak *Dagger *Runaways **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean *The Hood **his daughter *Stingray *Maya Lopez/origiinal Ronin/Echo *Paladin *Nightshade *''Blade'' ** **Spider Hero -> Ronin *Ghost Rider/Robbie Reyes *Johnny Blaze *''Blackrider'' *''Maria Vasquez/Tarantula'' *Warriors -> New Warriors **Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher **Firestar, who was one of the White Queen's Hellfire X-Men **Hummingbird **Speedball *Silvermane/Blackwing *La Bandera, Cuban freedom fighter *Shadow Initiative *Bengal *Egghead *Night Nurse *White Tiger(s) Fantastic Four *Reed Richards *Sue Storm *Johnny Storm *Ben Grimme *Victor von Doom *Franklin Richards *Valeria Richards *Wizard *Tigra *Klaw *Silver Surfer *Suzy Richards??? Magic *Doctor Strange **Sofia Strange, daughter of Clea *Doctor Strange's father from the Ultimate universe? *Iron Fist(s) *''Dormammu'' *''Nightmare'' *''Naomi Ward, the bearer of Nightmare's child Trauma'' *Ancient One *Fin Fang Foom *Clea Strange *Mandarin *Doctor Voodoo *''Satana'' *''Hellstorm'' *Victoria Windgate Hellstrom *Ferocia *''Yellow Claw'' *''Mephisto'' *''Jezebel'' *''Cyttorak'' Inhumans *Lockjaw *Black Bolt *Medusa *Crystal *Reina *Maximus Bolt *Luna Maximoff *Ahura Boltagon *Bi Beast Spiderverse *Spider-Gwen *Silk *Scarlet Spider *Sandman *Bombshell (mother-daughter duo) *White Rabbit *Yuri Watanabe *Randy Robertson *Tinkerer *Aaron Davis/Prowler *Boomerang *Vulture *Carnage *Venom *Black Widow Galina Tsarfin and her many children *Annie Parker *Mayday Parker *Anya Corazon/Spider Girl *Black Cat *Silver Sable *Norman Osborne as King Goblin *Harry Osborne as Green Goblin *Doctor Otto Octavius *Kurt Connors/Lizard *Electro *Martin Li/Mr. Negative *Michael Morbius, the Living Vampire *Adriana Sora/Spider Queen *Scorpion *Canis *Rhino *Prowler *Liv Octavius Guardians of the Galaxy *Peter Quill *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Destroyer *Groot *Gamora *Mantis *Quasar *Sentry *Skaar *Hyperion *Korvac *Moondragon *Yondu *Cosmo *Daredevil and Moon Boy (ape) *Nebula *Meredith Quill *Sam Alexander *Eve Bakian, Nova *Richard Rider *High Evolutionary *Michael Korvac Atlantis *Namor *Tiger Shark *Attuma Category:Comics